Demon Ollie
'Demon Ollie '''is the name the kids give to the demon who possesses Ollie in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". He possessed Ollie after Ollie has been arrested, and proceeds to emotionally cripple most of the kids over Twitter, taking advantage of Ollie's knowledge of his friends and his secrets to exploit their weaknesses. It is unknown what happened to the demon after Brandon makes a deal with Crowley to get the demon out of Ollie. History Season Two The demon first appears in "He Ruins Peoples Lives", when he breaks into the police station in Denver, where Ollie is being detained. After possessing and unexpecting Ollie, the demon breaks out of the station, leaving chaos behind him. He begins contacting the other kids via twitter and travels to the Coon Shack where he is seen surrounded by unconcious/dead bodies while singing "Renegade" by Styx. In "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red", the demon continues to torment the other kids over Ollie's twitter, contacting Stan, Danii, Bran, and Mary. He also publicly tweeted the message "Send me a message for anyone who wants to know what Ollie really thinks about them. #RealTalk #FamilyMatters #TheSnidersLie." This causes Gabe, Sam and Maggie to contact him out of morbid curiosity. The demon uses Ollie's knowledge to emotionally cripple as many of them as he can, succeeding to varying degrees with everyone except Gabe and Bran. He tells Stan that he has seriously wounded Ollie, and Stan agrees to come meet him alone as long as he doesn't keep hurting him. Stan meets him at the Coon Shack, while Sam waits nearby. The demon is only briefly seen, and is shown to be in the company of Purple Eyes and the newly possessed Bubba and Cletus. Stan is possessed by an unknown demon and Franko, having been left without supervision, blows up the Coon Shack by way of modified tractor. Meanwhile, a suicidal Bran makes a deal with Crowley to get the demons out of Ollie and Stan and heal them, transporting them to Singer Salvage Yard. It is unknown how Crowley removed the demon from Ollie, though the demon is probably still alive. Quotes Stan: * "Have you ever realized just how much you hold me back? It just gets tiring hanging back to take care of Ollie-lite." * "You know he's in here, right? Because he went very quiet all of a sudden. Christ, if that's what you thought your relationship was, why didn't you talk to him? Or did you just enjoy being the misunderstood one?" * "What will you do then if Ollie dies? Who will you mimic then? Who needs to die for you to develop a personality?" * "Hang on there, princess, got a lot of irons in the fire. You're not my top priority." * "You weren't my priority. This was an exercise in torturing Ollie and showing him what a shit show he's made of his family. Thanks for the help." * "Me: 1, Stan: -1 brother." * "Christ, you're like herpes. Can't go anywhere without bothering him." * "Pray for his sanity, boy's self esteem may not last the week. Neither may this arm I keep cutting. I think I can see bone." Brandon: *"How do you take these people? They're actual morons. Not fit to run a fucking kangaroo court." *"Good old Hawkes self esteem issues. Are they hereditary?" *"Enjoy the next five minutes." *"Danger danger Will Robinson, sister incoming." *"I think you need a heart to heart with your sister. Rather than a heart to fist with Ollie." *"Not a dad either. Does try his hardest though." ''(About Sam) *"I would say Ollie would be the same if he weren't crying right now." Sam: *"How're the wife and kids?" *"Speaking of children, what would your family think of you now? You know, the whole psychotic monster hunter angle doesn't scream family man. Is it good for them for you to show up anymore?" *"Do you have a problem with me, buddy? I just want to talk. What if I told you where your wife is, or what has her?" Mary: *"Do you not want him to be somewhat healthy or just as damaged as you are?" (About Elliot) *"Truth hurts, babe. Get a hug from daddy. He'll make it better." *"What does me being a demon have to do with the damage you do to your loved ones?" *"Tell me, will you get a pet dog when your pet boy dies?" *"So why don't you talk about your mom?" *"It won't bring mommy back and daddy won't tell you he loves you." *"Nah, not interested. You're boring." Maggie: *"You don't get my MO, I'm not lying here. I couldn't make up the shit in your group if I tried. It's beautiful work." *"Just shits and giggles really. Everyone is held together by secrets. Take them away and they fall apart." *"Jesus, one Snider has a crush on you and the other fucks your brother yet you don't notice either. Think of getting some glasses." *"How went the talk with faggotron the half demon?" (About Bran) *"How was it to be an aunt for a hot minute?" *"Given how he treats his boyfriend, Ollie would make a great demon." *"Awww, is there troule with lil' bro? You should ask dad for help, he tends to have an impact." *"It's a mom you don't have, right?" *"Oh, I suppose I'd need a shovel anyway." (When Maggie says not to bring up her mother.) *"Just ignoring the bruised elephant in the room? I'm sure it just walked into a door." Danii: *"Brilliant as always from the resident problem, stumbling into a delicate situation with no plan. Bound to fall over and catch fire like always." *"Good one, teen-emergency-hotline, that's what you do with a person at risk if they don't listen. Leave them to their destructive devices." (About Bran) *"Like hell I give a shit about your pissant plans. You've done nothing but whine, haven't you?" *"News flash. I am a demon." *"Oh, good. You helped them through a regular occurence that was already discussed. On the scoreboard, Danii one imaginary point to 7564." *"Because you've made such progress on that with your nothing." Gabe: *"Oooh, deep cut award to Gabe. Tell me why do you stick around with these people you don't give a shit about?" *"Ever wonder why it's just you out of the loop?" *"How much do you think you add as an asset? Or a liability?" Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Creatures